


Princess

by supershadsy



Series: Think About Me [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Other, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7727224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supershadsy/pseuds/supershadsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack walks in on Cloud posing in Aerith's lingerie. Cloud is spooked, but Zack finds this...quite appealing.</p><p>Loosely takes place in the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6380188">Think About Me</a> universe, no context needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Clack Week day 3! The prompt was "genderbend", but I'm going to take the opportunity to write some trans!Cloud and a scenario I've been stewing on for months. The only Think About Me context needed is that Zack, Cloud, Aerith, and Tifa are in a poly relationship (Tifa's not mentioned here). ENJOY!

Zack hummed as he unlocked the door to his apartment, humming to himself as he snapped over the deadbolt. _“Hmm mmm, we all wanna be big big stars, yeah but we’ve got different reasons for that...”_

He kept singing to himself as he made his way in, tossing his backpack on the couch. _“Believe in me, ‘cause I don’t believe in anything...”_ He wandered around to the bathroom, but stopped short at the bedroom door, which was halfway open. _Oh, someone’s home._ Slowly, he cocked his head so he could see the figure standing in front of the full length mirror. _Aerith?  
_

_Oh, no, that’s..._

The ass should have been a dead giveaway--no amount of pink lace could mask the shape or paleness of it, but Zack was drawn to the line it drew just at the base of his hips, all the way through to his back. It was matched with a bra of the same color, lacy as well up to the clasp, and his eyes dragged all the way up to a spiked mess of blond hair to top it all off. _Cloud._ He covered his mouth and leaned in the doorway, simply watching as he posed. The mirror reflected his face, his blue eyes sparking a shade of confidence that he’d never really seen before--lidded low, accompanied by a smirk on his lips. _Is he wearing makeup too?_ Zack thought, throat feeling dry. _Because...damn..._

At last, after he shifted his hips and posture in the mirror, Cloud’s eyes met Zack’s. “Ah!” he yelped, jumping back and covering his chest. “Z-Z-Z-Zack, I...sh-shit, I di-didn’t...didn’t hear you...”

The force of his anxiety was palpable, even making Zack’s heart race as Cloud stared back at him in fear. His fingers trembled on his shoulders. “I-I’m sorry, I-I’ll...I’ll just...” he stammered again, glancing down at the floor.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. Calm down.” Zack approached cautiously, measured steps toward him before he brushed his fingers against his shoulders. They were chilly to the touch. “Are these Aerith’s?”

Cloud nodded, a click in his throat as he swallowed. “Sh-she...said...I could if I wanted...”

“Uh huh...” Zack took a deep breath and let it out very slow, running his hands down Cloud’s arms, trickling through to his sides, then his hips. He kept his eyes on him, and on closer view, he could see lilac eyeshadow over his eyelids, and mascara that made his normally blond eyelashes long, thick and dark. _Brings out his eyes that way,_ he mused, running his thumb over the band of his underwear, where lace met skin. _Ah..._

Slowly, Cloud eased his arms down, ice cold fingers tentative against Zack’s biceps. “Is...y-you don’t...you don’t think I’m a freak, d-do you?” he muttered, trying to steady his voice. “I just...I...”

“You...” Zack drew out, then kissed his head. “Are so... _so_ pretty.”

Cloud’s eyes widened. “You...think so?”

Zack lifted his chin with one finger, finding it difficult to hold back a smile. “I _know_ so,” he replied, and pulled him against his chest for a kiss.

It started gentle, but grew hungrier with each pass of their lips, and Zack’s hands wandered back down through to Cloud’s rear once again. Cloud’s moans were higher, breathier than he had ever heard them before, and it prickled heat in the back of his neck. _Mmn, Cloud..._

Zack guided them to the bed, stripping his plaid overshirt as fast as he could. Cloud scooted back on the bed, biting his lip, and Zack dove back on it, open mouthed with hands skimming down his chest. He stroked around the edges of the cups of the bra, and it made Cloud moan--enough motivation for him to wander from his lips and kiss at his neck. _“Ah...”_ Cloud sighed. _“Nn,_ Zack...”

As he continued to kiss him, Zack reached down and unbuttoned his own jeans, fussing to free himself even a little from the growing heat in his crotch, and managed to slip down to his boxer briefs. The same hand slid up Cloud’s thigh, making him shiver, and moved over his crotch, where he was also growing hard. “Do you want to play?” Zack murmured, lips against his ear.

“Mmn, y-yeah...”

He cupped his hand over Cloud’s bra. “Want me to leave this on, beautiful?”

All he could really do was nod, eyes wide, and Zack chuckled and kissed his nose. “Okay.”

They kissed again, bodies close together, and Zack grinded against him, drinking in every sound and moan that sang from Cloud’s mouth. _It isn’t the first time I’ve seen him in makeup,_ he thought, even as heat began to soak through every nerve in his body. _And Aerith hasn’t been shy about encouraging it. I’ve seen her set aside some old clothes, for “no reason”...and they were probably for him. It suits him, he makes such a pretty girl..._

_And whether he’s my boyfriend or my girlfriend, it doesn’t matter..._

_Because he’s still my Cloud.  
_

Cloud’s thighs flinched beneath him, and Zack dove his hand down to slip him out of his underwear, just enough to stroke him. He sighed immediately, tongue flicking in his mouth, and Zack returned it with a moan of his own. _Oh, he’s ready._ He kissed him one last time, hard and full, before he sat up and jumped off the bed. “Okay, okay, let me just...”

He started by opening the drawer on the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube, then grabbed a condom. Or, what he _thought_ was one--it proved to be an empty wrapper, and he frowned. “Hang on...” He placed the lube on the nightstand, keeping a pink faced Cloud in his peripheral, as he sifted through the drawer. _Wrappers, wrappers, her toys, shit. I thought we had some?  
_

Zack zoomed over to the dresser across the room, scattered with miscellany and knick-knacks, and kept his eyes peeled for the familiar, metallic square. “Oh, come _on,”_ he groaned, ignoring the click in the background as he found yet another empty wrapper. Opening the first drawer also proved fruitless--there was an empty box, but no condoms. He sighed heavily and yanked his shirt over his head. “I guess we’ll--”

_“Hnn...~!”_

The moan stopped him dead with his shirt still over his head, and he ripped it off, dog tags jingling on his chest. Cloud was on his back, lube bottle open on the dresser, with a finger deep in his ass, eyes closed and panting. _Holy shit,_ Zack thought, shirt falling from his arms as he gaped at him. “J-just...come over here,” Cloud panted. “C’mon...”

“Okay, okay, just...keep yourself warm,” Zack breathed, having difficulty peeling his eyes off him to keep scanning the room. “Just gimme a sec, baby--”

_“Zack...”_

The sound of his name sent shivers down his spine, and he grabbed his discarded pants and yanked out his wallet. “God, you’re hot,” he murmured, as Cloud offered him a lazy smile. _And tempting, fucking tempting, but “safety first”, as Aerith always says, and after all, I can just suck him off if he’s really desperate...a-ha!_

Through the folds in his wallet he yanked out a single, but wrapped, condom. “I knew this would come in handy one day,” he said, holding it in his mouth as he stripped his boxer briefs. He knelt back on the bed, ready to rip open the wrapper with his teeth, but found that his erection wasn’t quite as ready as it was a few minutes prior. He set the condom right beside Cloud’s hip and hovered over him. “Think you could get me up to speed?”

Cloud nodded, pulling his finger out of himself and kissing at Zack’s chest. He quickly skimmed downward, scooting himself further down his long body, until he reached his cock. He stroked it once, then licked the tip. _“Mmn!”_ Zack exclaimed, gripping the head board with one hand for support. _Wasn’t expecting that,_ he thought as Cloud’s tongue stroked up him, from the base to the tip. “Ffff _fuck...”_

Zack’s cock filled Cloud’s mouth for a moment longer before he withdrew, scooting back against the headboard--and was that a pleased look on Cloud’s face? It was subtle, like most of his expressions tended to be, but still there, low lidded cyan eyes and a smirk on his gently swollen lips. _Fuck, fuck, you’re so hot,_ Zack thought, scrambling for the condom. He was good and hard as he ripped open the wrapper and sheathed it over himself, making sure it was snug around his cock. “O-okay, lube...”

Cloud handed it over to him, although as soon as his hand let go of the bottle, he used it to stroke his chest, sending a shiver down Zack’s spine. Combined with the slick lube over his cock, he moaned low in his chest before snapping the bottle shut and pulling Cloud’s underwear to the side. “Okay,” he muttered. “Ready?”

Cloud nodded, breathing out. Zack pressed himself gently against his ass, as gently as he could, before the inertia of the lube both inside and out propelled him deeper inside. _“Nnah--!”_ Cloud gasped, gripping the sheets around him. _“Mmmn...”_

 _His whines sound like music,_ Zack thought as he picked up a slow rhythm. Cloud’s hands made their way from the sheets to his hips, twitching and gripping with every steady thrust. His head arched back, exposing his neck, and Zack ran a finger down it, through to his collarbone, around the edge of his bra. “You’re so pretty,” he breathed, biting his lip. “My princess...”

 _“Ah...”_ Cloud’s eyes fluttered and he arched his hips up, tighter around Zack than he was before. Zack wandered his fingers around his face, pressing two against his cheek so his eyes could face him. Then, he traced a finger across his lips, normally chewed from anxiety, but soft in the moment. _Will you?_ Cloud kissed it, panting, then licked it, and Zack put pressure against his tongue, watching in a trance. _Ah..._

His hips bucked harder into him, gripping onto his slender thigh for support while Cloud continued to suck on his finger. _“Hnn...nnnnn...”_ Each moan grew higher and higher, and he brought one hand to stroke himself, gripping hard and strong on his own cock. “Mmn, Z-aahhck.”

Zack paused, finger still in his mouth. “Huh?”

“Can you...” Cloud pushed him away with his tongue, then gestured behind him. “Lube...”

“Oh, sure.” It was right near his feet, and he snapped it open for him. He pulled out just enough to squeeze some below his tip, then handed it back to Cloud, who pooled more in his hand. “Want to feel nice and slick, huh, baby?” Zack said.

Cloud chuckled. “Yeah... _ahh...”_ He sighed as soon as he touched his cock again. “Okay, go again...”

With more lube came more speed, and Zack resumed his pace, a hand against the lace of Cloud’s panties while the other clumsily fondled his chest. _God, you’re so tight,_ he thought, mind racing as heat continued to spark in his thighs with every thrust. _You’re so hot and gorgeous, I wanna love you right, just--_

_“Mmn...”  
_

Zack bent over, thrusting as deep as he could muster and kissed him, panting into his mouth. _“Haaahn,_ baby...” he moaned. Sweat beaded on his forehead as he grabbed a fistful of Cloud’s hair in his hand. “F- _fuck, nnn...”_

Cloud’s own moaning was beginning to sound more desperate. “Ah, ahh...” he whined, beginning to paw at Zack’s back.

“What’s that?” A grin spread to the side of Zack’s face, a spark in his eyes. “You wanna come?”

“Hnn, mmn...” He could barely keep his eyes open, or his mouth closed, or string more than two words together. “Haahn, nnn, y-yeah...Z-Zaaack...”

 _Fuck, the way he says my name,_ he thought with a chuckle, thrusting harder into him, enough to make the headboard clatter against the wall. _I could just listen to that all damn day._ He bit back a cocky grin and continued to thrust, feeling Cloud’s feverishly jerking hand rub against his stomach. _Come on, baby, come on, you can come, come for me..._

_Ah, you feel good, you feel so good, sweetheart, Cloud, Cloud--_

_“Ah!”_ Cloud cried out suddenly, eyes flashing open. “Oh, God, I-- _aahh! Haaaahn!”_

His whimpering soared into a lilting falsetto as he arched his back, spilling over onto his stomach--he tightened around Zack for a moment, just a moment, then relaxed all over, slumping into the pillows around him. Zack paused in his thrusting to kiss his exposed neck, dotting all through his chin and up to his cheek, where he smiled lazily. “That was beautiful,” Zack muttered.

“Mmn...” Cloud struggled to right himself, head lolling forward before dropping right to his opposite shoulder. Zack took in the sight below him, cock still hard and twitching deep in his ass--flush cheeks, heaving body, and his palm open by his side.

“Could you...help me finish up?” Zack asked softly, kissing right beneath his earlobe. “Princess?”

“Mmm...” Cloud’s flush grew brighter, bringing a smile to Zack’s face. _He likes that, doesn’t he? Princess. Babe..._ “Yeah,” he replied, swallowing hard. “Don’t...don’t hold back.”

“All right,” Zack said, both hands on Cloud’s hips. “You’ve got it...” _  
_

The first thrust was sharp and made Cloud gasp, but as he settled into a steady but rapid rhythm, so did his moans. _It’s not going to take much,_ Zack thought, staring down while Cloud covered his mouth, cyan eyes slits on his face. _I’m already hot and hard, and Christ she can take a pounding, all that moaning and God God just let me  
_

_let me finish, let me come..._

Despite Cloud getting jostled with every thrust, he still lifted one hand up to Zack’s face and dragged it down his cheek, thumb lingering at his lips. “Zack,” he murmured. “Come on...”

“Ah, shhhh...!” The familiar pang of heat and the onset of release took hold of him. “F-fuck, Cloud, ah _ah! Nnnnhhaaaah...!”  
_

Zack grasped his hips and thrust in as deep as he could as the orgasm washed over him, a wave of heat over his whole body and melting his legs into jelly. He weaved over him, noting the sweat from his forehead dripping onto his chest, and slicked a hand back over his hair. “Holy shit,” he snickered, carefully wiping a droplet away from the bra Cloud was wearing. “We’re going to have to wash these...”

Cloud nodded, shuddering as Zack pulled out and laid on top of him. “H-hey, don’t, you’re going to get all messy...” he protested, but it was weak as he laced his arms around his shoulders.

“It’s all right,” Zack breathed, kissing his nose. “We’ve got to shower, anyway. I’m a ball of sweat.”

“I...can tell.” Cloud bit his lip, then look past him. “Hey...”

“Yeah?” Zack stroked his hand back through Cloud’s hair, fluffing the blond spikes in the process.

“This...is this...okay with you?” he asked tentatively.

Zack snorted. “We just had sex, I think it’s okay.”

“Y-yeah, but...” He huffed through his nose, and paused while he rearranged his thoughts. While he did this, Zack gently rubbed his head, kissing his temple on occasion. _Take your time. You’ve been good about talking things out with me, even if it takes a bit. I know you’re shy, I know you’re anxious, and it’s okay. You’re stronger than you know, Cloud.  
_

_More than you give yourself credit for..._

Finally, he managed to gather himself. “Like...i-it’s not just a...a kink thing,” Cloud managed, pointedly not looking at him. “I do...feel like I want to be a girl s-sometimes...” His speech started to pick up, words cascading into each other. “I don’t _really_ know how to put it, I-I told Aerith and she got it, well, I _think_ she got it, sh-she said it was okay if I wanted to wear her things when I was feeling like this and--”

“Shh...” Zack soothed, planting a long kiss on his cheek. “It’s okay. You’re fine, Cloud. I promise.”

Cloud managed to turn his eyes back to Zack’s. “Promise?”

“SOLDIER’s honor,” he said with a wink. “So, you’re my pretty girlfriend, now?”

Cloud’s face bloomed bright red, and he tried to bury himself in Zack’s neck. “W-well, for _now,_ yeah...” He kissed the side of Zack’s neck, then grimaced. “You’re sweaty...”

“I know, that’s why we gotta go shower. Before Aerith gets home and fusses over the mess we made.” _Although if I know Aerith, she’ll be congratulating us for banging. That’s how she’s always been...  
_

Zack sat up and scooted off the bed, then scooped Cloud up into his arms with a wry grin. “Let’s go, baby,” he said, relishing in Cloud’s shy smile and kissing him before carrying him off to the bathroom.


End file.
